The instant invention relates generally to mittens and more specifically it relates to a sanitary disposable hand covering.
Numerous mittens have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to encase the thumb separately and the four fingers together of a hand, so as to protect and cover the hand. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,805,297 to Margolis; 4,928,322 to Bradfield and 4,441,026 to Secter all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.